


this is really the end, huh?

by iimbe2iile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, HELL YEA, I couldn't find a fic where this happened!! and I couldn't stand for that, I suppose, Judgement Hall, No resets, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Semi-Public Sex, Sub Sans (Undertale), Undertale Pacifist Route, Wall Sex, YOU FUCK SANS IN THE JUDGEMENT HALL, dom reader, hope yall enjoy yourselves because i sure did writing this, its you dummy!!!!, sans protected you the whole time so you never got killed, these are some good tags, they've never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimbe2iile/pseuds/iimbe2iile
Summary: "I… I don't want to leave you."He slightly leaned into your touch, his face completely flushed. "i, uh… i don't know what to, uhm…"Before he could fully form a response, you leaned forward and pressed your lips against his cheekbone. When you pulled back to look at him again, he gulped at the needful look in your eyes."You think the king can wait a few more minutes?"





	this is really the end, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't for the life of me find a fic where something like this happened in the judgement hall?? I felt the need to fix that jsdglksdj this is very self indulgent and I have no shame. 
> 
> also if anyone does know of a fic where this happens, please enlighten me
> 
> also also if anyone feels like drawing something from this that would be gREat and you would need to tell me because i would love to see this with all of the beautiful golden lighting LOL

You opened your eyes, taking one last look at the dark door frame laced in golden light before stepping through it into the next room. The tiles were brown and yellow, shiny enough to be mirrors. The entire room was echoed onto the titles in a bronze reflection that stretched down the entire corridor until it faded into another blackened doorway. You gulped, your eyes scanning the pillars that bathed in the light flooding through stained glass windows that lined the walls. 

You stepped forward and as you did, you could feel the haunting presence of lurking shadows. You knew that the end was soon. It wouldn't be long before you fought Asgore and… well, you weren't exactly sure how that would all pan out. You just knew that everyone was counting on you for their freedom and you might have to rob them of that just to save your own life.

You kept your eyes forward, each step taken with purpose, only whipping your head to the side at the sound of something shifting. Your eyes lingered on a pillar for a moment and when you looked back, there was a silhouetted figure standing a few feet in front of you. 

"...so. ya finally made it."

Your heart skipped a beat at his voice.

"Sans?"

A few moments passed before he stepped forward out of a pillar's shadow to reveal himself. He was wearing his same blue jacket and shorts as always, but there was something solemn in his expression that made your throat dry up.

"s'the end of your journey. in a few moments you'll meet the king. together… you will determine the future of this world."

You nodded. 

"how you feelin'?" He asked softly, his hands digging around in his pockets for something that wasn't there.

You took in a breath. "...Scared," you said honestly. "I don't know what I'm gonna do, Sans. I… I want to help you guys, but… I need to get back to the surface."

"i get it," he shrugged. "there's not really an easy way outta this one."

You paused, stepping a little closer. "I'm… kinda rethinking all of this. Maybe staying here isn't so bad, I mean… I met some really nice people in the ruins, and everyone in Snowdin…"

Sans sighed, mumbling your name. "you know you can't do that. the underground needs your soul and… the others have been nice on ya, but i don't think the king is gonna take that once he catches on."

Another shaky sigh escaped your lips. "Right."

Hesitantly, Sans took a few steps closer to you. "s'gonna be okay, you know."

"What if he kills me?" Your voice dropped to a harsh whisper in fear of your voice carrying too far. "I-I was so lucky to make it this far already. If you weren't there to help, I'd…" 

Sans flashed you an empathetic look as you trailed off. "i know. it's hard. but i know you can do it."

You sniffed, wiping your eyes. "Ugh. I don't want to. I just want to go back and stay with you."

"it's a little more complicated than that, what with paps."

"Yeah…" You held back a sob, crossing your arms and looking out at the windows. "...It's so pretty in here."

"yeah. it really is."

"What is this place?"

"s'called the judgment hall. it's where i, uh… judge those who're gonna meet the king. you know. humans and stuff."

You thought back to the six other souls and you sighed as tears started to trail down your cheeks. "I don't want to go."

Halfheartedly hiding your face, you flinched when you felt Sans set a hand on your arm. You looked back over at him, hoping you didn't look like the complete mess you felt like.

He had a small, reassuring smile on his face that really did make you feel at home here. You smirked back at the cute blue blush that freckled his cheekbones. 

"...it's gonna be okay."

Instead of replying, you threw your arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. He stiffened at first, but slowly sank into your embrace. He was warm and soft and you didn't ever want to let go. You took in a deep breath, smiling at the familiar scent he always carried with him. 

"Thank you so much," you mumbled into his shoulder. "For everything. I don't know where I'd be without you. Probably dead."

You were starting to get anxious about his silence until he decided to finally say something back. "uhm, uh. yeah. 'course."

You pulled back, looking into his eye sockets. He looked slightly flustered, but still had a cool air about him. You noticed his eye lights slightly dilating, shooting back and forth across your face anxiously.

"Sans?"

"...uh, yeah?"

Slowly, giving him time to react if he wanted to stop you, you brought your hand up to cup the side of Sans' face. His eye lights shrunk and he watched you intently, but didn't pull away. 

"I… I don't want to leave you." 

He slightly leaned into your touch, his face completely flushed. "i, uh… i don't know what to, uhm…"

Before he could fully form a response, you leaned forward and pressed your lips against his cheekbone. He sucked in a small gasp, placing a hand on your hip to steady himself. 

When you pulled back to look at him again, he gulped at the needful look in your eyes. 

"You think the king can wait a few more minutes?"

He took a look over your body, seemingly a lot of things going through his mind. You were a human, afterall. You get why a monster might think twice after what your ancestors did.

To your surprise, Sans simply nodded. "uhm… y-yeah, i think, uh… asgore, he--he can wait a minute." 

Sans gripped softly at your side as you leaned forward and kissed him again, this time right on his teeth. 

He leaned his body against yours, very hesitantly kissing you back. Unlike a human, he simply sent magic waves through his mouth that pleasantly tingled your lips. You weren't exactly sure how this would work, but you had a feeling that Sans would find a way. You just knew that you really liked him and you might not get another chance.

You pulled back for a moment, but only to start trailing your kisses along his jawline. He sucked in a deep breath, letting out a soft sigh each time your lips made contact. Burying your face in his neck, you gently nibbled at each of the vertebraes that ran from his head to his shoulders. He tilted his head back to give you more access, stumbling back as you pushed him forward. He followed your lead, slowly reversing until his back hit one of the windows. When it did, his eyes opened and he suddenly seemed more aware of the situation.

“hey, uh… we can’t really, uh… we can’t do this.”

“Do what?” You asked hesitantly, wanting to make sure you were on the same page.

“uhm.” He swallowed, glancing to the side. “i don’t know.”

“Do you not want to?”

“i don’t know.”

You paused. “You’re a good kisser,” you commented softly. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

Sans cleared his throat, forcing his eyes to look back at you. “we can’t do this… _here_,” he clarified slowly. “the king will come looking and…”

“Sans, I might not get another chance to do this.” You trailed your fingers up and down his arm as you spoke. “I don’t have a lot of time, that’s true, but I want to spend those last few minutes with you. At least before I decide what to do next.”

“o-okay, uh,” he nervously chuckled. “this is all real sudden.”

“I get it if you don’t want--”

To your surprise, he interrupted. “i want to.”

“...Yeah?”

“uhm. yeah.”

You softly hummed, absently running your hand around his side and back up his spine. He leaned his head back against the wall and you watched as the lights went out in his eye sockets. You guessed that meant he was relaxed. 

Leaning forward, you hovered your mouth above his shoulder and watched him shiver as your warm breath grazed his neck. Your fingers made their way under his shirt and you trailed them up his back, carefully inspecting each divot in his spine. He reflexively curled away from your touch, his hips pressing flush against your own. To your complete surprise, you could feel something down there. You couldn’t help but feel relieved--it would be a lie to say you weren’t worried about how things were going to work. Him having anything resembling human anatomy was comforting enough to help you gain more confidence. 

You pushed his body further against the wall, gently bucking your crotch against his pelvis. Whatever was down there was hard and warm and made his breathing just a bit more ragged when you touched it. Sans’ hands were roaming your body blindly and it didn’t seem like he knew exactly where to put them. 

Opening your eyes, you couldn’t help but smile at how anxious he looked. His eye lights had come back, but they were looking everywhere but at you. You couldn’t blame him, there was a lot to look at here: the golden light, the towering pillars, the stained-glass windows, the floor so clean it was practically a mirror. Even with all of that, you knew the reason why he wasn’t looking at you was because he was nervous. His face was flushed a sweet baby blue and his mouth kept opening and closing as if he wanted to speak. 

You swallowed, bringing up a hand to turn his head towards you. His breathing was rough and he still refused to look you in the eye, but he wasn’t making any effort to get away. You definitely knew that he could get away if he wanted. 

“Hey,” you whispered and his eyes finally met with yours. Pausing, you took a moment to look him over. “I don’t think I ever told you how handsome you are, did I?”

His expression softened and he let out a small chuckle. “no, i uh… don’t think it ever came up in conversation.”

“Well, you are.” Bringing down your hands to rest on his sides, you rolled your hips against his in a slow, steady pattern. He let out a quiet, stifled grunt in response. “You’re so… wonderful to look at. Everything about you... is amazing“ You sighed, closing your eyes and taking in the feeling of his crotch rhythmically grinding against yours. “The way you dress. How you act. Ohh, your voice.”

“my voice?” He asked in a strangled whisper.

“Hmmm, yeah.” You nodded. “It’s so deep and… every time you talk, all I want to do is hear your voice against my body.”

Sans let out a pleased breath, burying his face in the crook of your neck. “...really?”

Your movements were a little rougher now and you were starting to get annoyed at the fabric covering your body. “All I want is to… hear that voice of yours echo down these halls.”

Sans softly whined, his hands slightly shaking against you. “th-the king will hear us.”

You honestly couldn’t bring yourself to care about the king right now. You and Sans might as well have been the only two people left in the whole Underground. 

Your hands dropped to his waistline and you slid down his pants, feeling his penis spring to action as soon as it was exposed. Sans slightly gasped in surprise at the movement, his voice melting into a low moan when you felt along his length. 

It was almost exactly like a human’s, but more vague--almost like a blue, glass carving. You couldn’t help the relief that washed over you because now you were sure you knew just how to make him feel good. He was warm and inviting in your hand and you didn’t waste any time sliding down your own pants. Too impatient to take off any other clothes, or even remove either of your pants all the way, you guided his tip against your entrance. 

You tightly grabbed onto his hips, lifting his legs up to rest at your sides, his feet entirely off of the floor. His back slammed against the wall but before he could react to the wind being knocked out of him, you bucked forward and slid his entire length into you. 

Sans couldn’t stop the surprised yelp that bounced off the walls, but he made sure to quickly silence himself. He held tight onto your shoulders, a breathless moan escaping each time you pulled back and slammed him back into you, his back chafing against the wall. 

Everything seemed to go quiet and slow, and you focused hard on how good it felt to feel him inside of you, his cock tightly stretching your walls. Your hearing was muffled and you could hear him say something, but you didn’t know what. Before you could question it, you hear him choke out your name and that was what brought you over the edge. Your body stilled and you relished the feeling of pleasure shooting through your legs and weakening your grip. It took you a moment to recover, but you quickly started back up again, harder and faster. 

There were a few moments of muffled breathing and grunting until your hearing fully returned just in time to listen to the groan Sans let out as he orgasmed. His head snapped back, hitting the wall hard enough to make a nearby window quiver. He rode through the spasms, his eye lights snapping back once his breathing evened. 

You slowly slid him back down the wall, letting his feet find the ground. His legs were wobbly and he had to grip your arm to balance himself at first, but he eventually found his footing. You peaked down, but there didn’t seem to be anything there anymore as he pulled up his pants from his knees.

Huh. Magic. You hoped you could ask him about that one day.

You pulled back up your own pants, watching as he leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths. 

To your surprise, he was the one to reach out and grab your hand. He held it tightly, reassuringly rubbing his thumb along your fingers. You looked up at him, gently smiling.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

Sans smirks, letting out a small scoff. “i shoulda seen it comin’. you’ve always had a way of driven me up the _wall._”

You gave him a blank look, playfully pushing him. “I can’t believe you.”

“aw, c’mon, that was good.”

“Were you thinking that up the whole time?”

“hey, if puns can’t get me goin’, what can?”

You laughed, your eyes conveying back to the looming doorway to the king’s throne room.

“hey.” You looked back at Sans and he flashed you a sideways smile. “we’ll go in together. i won’t let him touch you.”

You smiled back, softly pressing your lips against his forehead. The lingering sense of dread seemed to wash away.

“I know you won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> would link my tumblr but this nsfw account is a secret. shh.


End file.
